We're Always Furt
by itsoly
Summary: Bromance between Furt throughtout the years.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Finn's p.o.v**

"Hey, um Finn…Can I talk to you please?"

I looked up at Kurt from where I was playing COD on my bedroom floor. I smiled and patted my bed, motioning for him to sit down. As he did so, I turned back to my game.

"Hey dude, I'm going to take a break for a while." I spoke into my headset.

_"Bro don't be too long, we've got to break last weekend's record, remember it's your fault we broke it because your mum cooked macaroni cheese." _ Puck grunted. I chuckled to myself and took off my headset. Remembering that Kurt was still there, I rose off the ground and sat next to him on the bed. I noticed something on my nightstand that wasn't there before: ice-cream, still in the tub with two spoons. Whenever Kurt wanted to have a chat with me, he would bring my favourite food and we would sit and share. It became a bit of a routine I guess over the past couple of months of living together.

"Ice-cream? You only bring this to me when something is wrong, are you okay Kurt, what's the matter, are you hurt?" I scooted closer to Kurt, examining his sitting position. Kurt looked nervous as he took off his Dalton blazer and tie, playing with the tie in his hands.

"There's something I need to tell you, I'm not sure if I want to tell dad yet but you know, I consider us close…" he trailed off and i grabbed a spoon from the tub and took a reasonably sized spoonful of ice-cream, waiting for him to continue.

"Well? Dude you can tell me anything you know, I'll always be there for you."

"I ummm…ihaveaboyfriend."

The words came out so fast that I barely understood. I took another spoonful, shovelling it into my mouth and trying to process what he said. I could feel his gaze on me and my eyes growing wider in the sudden realization of what he said. I stopped chewing. Kurt has a boyfriend. My brother has a boyfriend.

"We've been dating for about a two weeks now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but we didn't feel like going public first of all but now we believe we are strong enough and I just thought I'd let you know I'm really sorry Finn, I know you're my brother and we've bonded I just-"

"Wait, who is the guy?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible but this was my brother! I had to find out so I could give him a talk. I'm not sure what about but I heard that's what siblings do ya know? I was hoping it was someone I didn't know so that they didn't know my soft side.

"It's Blaine, from the Warblers, the main soloist? You've met him before…" Kurt had a worried look on his face.

"Oh." Was all I could say before I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I thought you would have been a bit more serious than this! He is my first boyfriend Finn and I'm just stuck as to what to do, but the best you can do is laugh?" Kurt huffed as he stood and walked out the door. I heard the stomping of feet going across the hallway and a bang of his door. Yup he was pissed off. I hopped off my bed, hoping to fix whatever I did. I walked downstairs, ignoring the cursing words from Kurt's room, and went into the kitchen. I heated some milk up in a saucepan, poured it into two cups and grabbed a pack of cookies from the cupboard. Tray in hand, I waltzed back up the stairs. I was about to knock when I heard him speaking to someone. I pressed my ear to the door, hoping that it could give me better access. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself. I heard Kurt's muffled voice.

"He laughed when I told him it was you. I bet he thinks it's a joke or something. His homophobia is showing. I really trust him, but when he does things like that, it makes me feel like he doesn't care. Who laughs at their sibling when they say they are in a relationship?"

Okay wow that hurt a lot. I felt like rushing in there and yelling at him. He has no idea why I laughed.

"_Babe, I think you're taking this the wrong way, maybe he was uncomfortable, I don't know. But I've met Finn before and he just seemed really protective of you. I'm sure he has a good reason."_

_Babe? _Was that like a pet name? Dude someone just called my brother babe. Blaine I'm guessing? But ignoring that fact, I forgot how wise Blaine was. The way he helped Kurt and all I should be thanking that it's him and not some random dude. I chose this moment to knock on his door; I entered without even hearing what Kurt had to say because I knew he wouldn't have liked me to come in. Kurt spun around and stood up, it was then I noticed that he had been ok Skype to Blaine. I sat on the bed where Kurt had been perched, tray now on my lap, and gave it an awkward wave. Blaine smiled wholesomely.

"_I'll leave you two to it. I'll talk to you later Kurt ok?"_

I looked round to Kurt who appeared at my shoulder; he bent down so he was face level with the screen and smiled, nodding his head.

"_See ya later Finn"_ Blaine added in before he went offline.

I turned around and looked to the side of me, moving the laptop away from my side. I turned back to Kurt and raised my eyebrows. He sighed and sat down next to me. I opened up the bag of cookies and gestured some to Kurt. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**So first of all this whole story is going to be like point of view chapters. There will be time differences as well and I'm not very good at maths so I won't be stating what year everything is, I will probably just be stating their age. I will say who's view it is at the beginning of every chapter as to not confuse you. So onwards with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2, Kurt's p.o.v**

Warm milk and cookies has always been my favourite beverage. Ever since I was little my mum used to bring it to me, whenever I was sad. After my mum died, that was all I ate and drank for a while. I guess Finn somehow caught on. I looked at the packet in his hands and back to his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." I stated, picking up a cookie from the packet in his hand and dipping it into a cup. Oh, my favourite cup of course- my white cup with the word "Wicked" in green and a picture of _Elphaba_. Finn had bought me it for my birthday, which I spent seeing the show for around the 5th time.

"Ha, yeah I kind of guessed from the stomping out of my room…" Finn replied whilst guzzling down his milk from _his _favourite cup: a lazy town cup. I bought that for him when I came back from Dalton early and he was watching said show, seeming very engrossed.

"Look Kurt, I want to get one thing straight. I'm happy for you. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. I didn't mean to laugh at your new…erm…relationship with Blaine…" Well he obviously was uncomfortable. I was just about to bitch about that when something else left his mouth.

"Just don't replace me okay? I don't want another man coming into your life and you won't have enough time for me." I looked up at him in shock. Was that really how he felt?

"Finn…I…"

"And before you get emotional, it was his height that was humorous to me." I punched his shoulder, but didn't even attempt to hide the laugh that escaped from my throat. I looked back down at my feet, suddenly remembering what I had said earlier.

"I'm sorry by the way, for saying that stuff about you being homophobic; I was just worked up and…"

"Dude it's fine." Finn replied quickly, obviously not wanting to go into great depth. I couldn't think of anything else to say to him apart from…

"We're always going to be Furt." At the sudden realization of the nickname Finn had given us at the wedding, he smiled at me with the most force you could ever put into a smile. It was one of those smiles that you could tell they were genuinely happy. I hadn't seen that for a while and I was glad to be the one who put it on his face.

Finn pulled me into an embrace and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat there in a comfortable silence, just eating our cookies and drinking our milk. That was until Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" waffled through the air. Oh, yup that would be my phone, and the specific song choice would mean that Blaine was calling. I looked up as Finn looked down on me giving me a "really" kind of look. I shrugged but settled back into his embrace.

"I hate to be a killjoy of our bromance, but just get the phone okay? I understand completely." Finn finally said into my hair as he placed a little kiss on top of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked completely confused by what he just done, that was not like Finn.

"Our brotherhood just reached a new level and I was congratulating you."

"Finn, that makes no sense."

"Yeah, but you get what I'm basically saying." Finn smirked as he walked out the door. And yes, yes I really did.

**A/N okay so I don't know if lazy town airs in America, I'm from England and it does here so I'm just going to assume it does. I'm not finished with this story yet, I still have a couple of ideas in store.  
>Reviews are appreciated so leave me some please :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm sorry the last chapter was short but I didn't really have a lot of time to write it 'cause I went Alton Towers and then I was kinda ill for a little while. And I've had to get ready for back to school and it was my friend's birthday and all that jazz. But forgetting that, chapter 3 :D**

**Chapter 3, Finn's p.o.v**

I could wait for tonight. Why didn't Glee rehearsal run slower or longer? I normally enjoyed our Friday night family dinners, but tonight was something different. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, going over a couple of things to say in my head. "Hey Blaine it's good to see you, then shake his hand, you're looking well out of your uniform, that's a very nice…um…pair of jeans you've got on. NO DAMMINT!" The amount of times I rehearsed what I was going to say to Blaine was ridiculous. He's come round before and hung out with me, we've watched some football games, YES, THERE'S SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT. I fisted the air in my triumph of finding a topic conversation. Okay so Quinn was coming round at 5:30 and the time is now 5:28 WHAT? How did time even go that fast, wait I need gel, what is my hair oh my god.

I ran across the hall and stormed into Kurt's room. God knows what I must have looked like. But as I searched the room and found him staring at his mirror, he seemed to of had the same look as me.

"FINN, WHAT DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I AM HAVING A DIVA BREAKDOWN?" Kurt shouted as he glared daggers in the mirror towards my direction.

"Woah, scary Kurt. Okay um, I just needed some gel, my hair is just not going right." I tried a calm tone. I know how pissed of Kurt can get when he is having a diva fit.

"Oh my god Finn, your hair looks perfectly fine and normal. Like it always is. Just look at me! What _do _I look like? Seriously. My concealer ran out AND LOOK AT THIS FINN! THIS IS WAY WORSE!" He gestured towards his hair, making his hand do crazy circles around his head.

Huh, he looked the same to me. "Kurt you look the same as you always do, well you know apart from the clothes…"

"I knew Blaine shouldn't be coming tonight. Quinn was enough, but then I had to tell Dad about Blaine and now he's coming and…" Kurt's voice became merely a whisper. "and I'm scared. What if Dad doesn't like Blaine? What then?" Kurt turned from diva, to scared mode within a matter of seconds. I took this as my cue to actually come face to face with him, not just staring at him through a reflection from the mirror.

"Burt's very fond of Blaine. Burt not liking Blaine is least of your problems. At least you don't have my Mum worrying about me getting Quinn pregnant. The first time was bad enough and it wasn't even mine."

"Well at least Quinn didn't go up to your Mum and ask to have a sex talk with you."

"No. Way. Wait, when the hell was this?"

Kurt looked around the room trying to avoid my eyes, whereas I kept my full attention on him. "Erm, around a week before we got together…"

"WHAT THE HELL KURT? He talks to Burt about sex and then gets with you the next week. That's not even right dude, that's just messed up. Yeah I'm having a talk with him when he gets here. That was uncalled for, especially if he was planning to get with you, what…" I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. It wasn't like Blaine to do that. Well I didn't think it was.

"Finn…calm. Calm! Look it just happened between us he wasn't planning on anything okay? Just please don't have a panic attack or anything, he's just as nervous. Please!" I could hear the desperation in Kurt's voice.

"Well at least he can't get you pregnant." Did I just say that? I'm making a joke out of my own life and Kurt's sex life. Ew sex life. Ew ewe w ew ew. Kurt just stared at me, then next thing I knew he was on laying awkwardly on the bed, face first into the mattress, and breathing in tiny little puffs, caused by the laughing fit he was currently having.

"Dude, why are you laughing?" I really didn't get it.

"I'm trying to pass the awkwardness you just made between us! Please never discuss my sex life again!"

"YOU'RE HAVING SEX?" I couldn't help but scream out.

"OH MY GOD NO FINN I'M NOT. OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE WHAT YOU NEED AND LEAVE BEFORE THIS BECOMES ANY MORE AWKWARD."

I couldn't help myself from laughing. I seriously couldn't. I looked towards Kurt and noticed a smile appear on his face. We laughed together until there was a knock at the door and then a face appeared.


End file.
